


Oneshots with Ranboo because I’m proud of him

by Alicewritesstuff



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big Brother Technoblade, Child TommyInnit, Child ranboo, Fluff and Angst, Other, Therapist Ranboo, Time Traveler Ranboo, big brother wilbur, child tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicewritesstuff/pseuds/Alicewritesstuff
Summary: Just oneshots with Ranboo because comfort streamer go brrr
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 48





	1. The Sky is falling

**Author's Note:**

> Ranboo and Tommy go visit Dream in prison together 
> 
> Dream try’s to manipulate Ranboo, Tommy stops Dream and helps Ranboo clam down and not have a panic attack
> 
> Tw: Verbal abuse, possibly mental abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Ranboo go visit Dream in prison and Ranboo gets triggered. 
> 
> Tubbo and Ghostbur helps him clam down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mental abuse, possible verbal abuse
> 
> Beware: crying Ranboo

They entered the prison with caution. 

“You remember what happened last time?” Ranboo sighed “bits and pieces due to my memory book, I’m guessing it wasn’t real” he said looking to the floor, taking a deep breath, then back at Tommy. 

“Let’s do this” He said, Tommy nodding at him as if to say ‘let’s go’ without words being said. 

They go through the security measures and get to the cell, somehow, “welcome back, Tommy “ Dream says, adjusting his mask slightly “you don’t have that stupid book with you do you?” Ranboo shakes his head no sighing looking at Tommy then back at Dream, knowing he wasn’t alone. “You’ve done some many horrible things, you manipulated Tommy, you helped blow up L'manburg and so many more horrible things.” Dream looks at him amused, grinning behind his mask. “Oh? I did? Didn’t even notice.” He says saying it like it was nothing Ranboo’s eyes widened “what do you mean? You know you did those things..” he said Tommy looked over at Dream then back at the other putting his hand on his shoulder, reminding him he didn’t have to do this alone. Ranboo smiles softly removing his hands from his chest. “Tell me, you have bad memory right? That’s why that stupid book exists correct?” Ranboo gets slightly annoyed “my book isn’t stupid.” He states Dream, now smirking, “right, I may have done bad things but you’re no saint.” Tommy flinched getting reminded of Wilbur. Quickly sighing then regaining his composure, he needed to stay strong for Ranboo. “You know, YOU blew up the community house.”

Ranboo immediately panicked. The words ringing in his head as his breath got shaky. Ranboo wanted to cry, how? How did he know about what happened? Tommy slowly guided Ranboo to the floor Tommy got up “he didn’t, stop messing with his head, you bloody American.” Tommy said as he got Ranboo off the ground handing him a flower in his inventory. Ranboo shakily smiled at it as they exited the prison with a crying Ranboo. 

they entered L’manburg looking for a specific person, “TUBBO!” Tommy yelled quickly seeing him in the distance, “hel-“” no time to explain comfort him.” Tubbo nodded as Tommy ran as fast as he could. Tubbo smiles at him “hey what’s wrong what happened?” He asked “He-“ Ranboo sniffs “Hey, take your time, okay? Sit down here do you want to talk about it?” The crying male, The half endermen shook his head no. Just then he heard a “oh!” Which spooked him, slowly looking up “o-oh hello Ghostbur” He said, Ghostbur waves “hello! I was going around the area and saw Tubbo and then you, what’s wrong? Here have some blue!”

the friendly ghost said handing him some to the other. Ranboo takes it and smiles wiping away his tears, “t-thank you.” He said calming down.


	2. My best forgetful friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child! Ranboo, Tommy and Tubbo au 
> 
> Ranboo is forgotten by his dad at the park, Tommy and Tubbo keep him company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phill is the dad, Wilbur and Techno are older brothers and Tommy and Tubbo are the younger brothers 
> 
> Tw: parental abuse, verbal abuse

Ranboo was at the park, his dad forgot to pick him up again so he was crying under a tree. “Hey! Are you okay?!” Ranboo looks up startled, he sniffs and sips away a tear as he looks up. He sees two other boys one in green the other in red. “Hi I’m Tubbo! This is my brother Tommy! Do you want a flower?” The boy who had been introduced as Tubbo said, Ranboo nodded and Tubbo went over to a taller male who handed him a daisy. Tubbo ran back over to the other two smiling brightly, “here you go!” Ranboo took the flower smiling shakily “f-for me?” The boy dressed in black and white asked. “Of course it’s for you!” The boy in red said, “what’s your name?” Ranboo sniffs “R-Ranboo” He said standing up The boys smiled at him, “where’s your parents, Ranboo?” The boy frowns “at work, dad left me here and mom said she’s doing more important things.” Ranboo said looking at the ground sadly “well I’m sorry Ranboo, would you like to play with me and Tommy?” Ranboo happily nods, Tubbo and Tommy smile at the boy who drag him to their favorite play spot, the swings. Soon enough they were taking turns and playing other games such as Rock Paper Scissors and tag. Ranboo wasn’t paying attention however and whilst running away from Tommy bumped into an older man holding a guitar. He was wearing a Red beanie and a yellow sweater with blue jeans. Next to him was a male with pink hair, a pig mask and a royal red cape flowing behind him. They both look down, the first one to speak is the man with the pig mask, “is that an orphan?” He said which the other male immediately responded, “Techno be nice.” Ranboo then heard footsteps behind him “Ranboo!” He looked behind him to see Tubbo and Tommy. “Ah! You’ve met big brother Will and Techno!” Ranboo nodded at Tubbo looking back to face the man in the red beanie. “Well, Who’s you’re friend Tubbs?” The brown haired boy happily smiled “this is my best friend Ranboo!” “No he’s my best friend!” Tommy immediately retorted which he earned a ‘nah-uh!’ Too. “Stop fighting you Midgets.” Which they payed attention “Ranboo right?, where’s your parents?” “At work, dad forgot to pick me up and mom said she had more important things to do.” Wilbur and Techno immediately got annoyed after hearing this. “Is that so? Well I think your moms wrong.” Ranboo smiles and with that they heard a car pull up, a women who looked to be in her late twenties stepped out. Cigarette in hand and not paying attention to anything that was happening around her, she looked around seeing Ranboo “Ranboo, get in the car and don’t talk to me okay?” She said to the child. “Excuse me but, are you his mother?” Techno asked, the woman nodded. “Hand over my child before I call the cops.” “It is to my knowledge that you said you were doing things more important than paying attention to you’re child correct?” The woman sighed, unhappy. “Listen keep him, I was going to put him up for adoption anyway. Just call me back later to arrange everything if you’re THAT concerned about a mistake, okay?” The woman said driving getting back in her car and driving away,very aware that they didn’t have her number. Wilbur look at the pink haired man, “I’ll call Phill.” “I like your words funny music man.” The masked man said as they all went home with a new member to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made him cry again and it’s only the second oneshot, except more of these because I love this au.


	3. The forgetful time traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl and Ranboo travel back in time to stop Wilbur from blowing up L’manburg 
> 
> Wilbur has a breakdown and Phill helps him clam down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo and Karl are time traveler buddies, They go back in time to prevent the tragedy of L’manburg 
> 
> Dream steps in and try’s convincing Wilbur to do it anyway despite Ranboo and Karl’s intervention 
> 
> Tw: manipulation?, mentions of death/blood and verbal abuse

The hybrid sighed.

He had just finished talking to Ghostbur about Alivebur, Dream and what he remembers. He like the ghost, didn’t remember, a lot.

He had a memory book for a reason of course. Labeled “DO NOT READ” the boy kept anything he wanted to remember in there.

Then it happened

He was going through one of his chests and found, a book? It wasn’t one of his memory books, nor a book that he had ever seen before. It had rows. The rows read in order,

Date:  
Time:  
Where:  
Year:  
Signature:

Ranboo didn’t know what this was or how he got this book. But an idea immediately popped into his mind. With that, he filled out the information knowing exactly what he wanted to test.

The next thing that happened was that everything thing went dark, he couldn’t remember what had happened before that other than he was at his house looking through a chest.

“Hello?” A voice spoke out

“Who’s there...?” Ranboo asked to the voice, he blinked, light. He could see now and slowly looked up to see

“Karl..?”

The other smiles at him and nodded, “how did you get here?”

Ranboo shook his head “not a clue, where am I?” They hybrid asked

“L’manburg but not sure about much else.”

The two then heard yelling, from a room below them. It sounded to be a man. The two needless to say ran to the yelling and as they got closer they heard what sounded to be, Wilbur.   
“THE THING THAT I BUILT THIS NATION FOR DOESN'T EXIST ANYMORE!” This was confusing, why was he alive? “It’s over.”   
“Wilbur?” The half endermen said stepping into the room.   
Wibur slowly turned his head, “how did you find me, better yet who are you?”   
It then clicked, This was the tragedy, This is when he blew up L’manburg.   
How was he here? No time to question now, he can prevent it.   
“That’s not important, you’re about to blow L’manburg correct?” 

Wilbur looked at the younger with a shocked expression. “How did you- well since you’re not going to tell me you’re name, have you heard the song on the walls?” Wilbur sighs before continuing “well I was making this big point that there WAS a special place men could go and it’s not there anymore.” Wilbur said a tear coming to his eye 

“It is, you just got it back, it’s still there, you just won it back.” Ranboo said 

Wibur fell onto his knees “IVE BEEN HERE SEVERAL TIMES NOW, SEVEN OR EIGHT TIMES NOW!” He looked up, tears were now streaming down his face. 

“You don’t need to blow it up, think of you’re brothers!” Wilbur’s sniffs 

“But, if I don’t, Will things be better?” 

“Think about everyone in L’manburg, will they be happy? There you’re friends, will you blow it up to please some green blob?” 

Just then they heard another pair of footsteps. Karl panicked looking for a place to hid Ranboo, to no avail. 

“You’re going to listen to someone you don’t know rather than someone who has your best interests in mind?” Said Dream 

“Dream I-“ “no but’s Wilbur, you said you would blow it up for me, and now you’re hesitating?” 

Wilbur’s breath hitched “I-i-I am gonna blow it up!” “But you haven’t yet” 

“That’s enough.” 

Said another voice, everyone looked over to the voice of “Phill...?” Wilbur asked hands shaking slightly 

“Step away from my son, Dream.” Phill said Ranboo quickly looked in his inventory for something anything that would help him and Karl out of this situation, too panicked to find anything. 

“He hasn’t fulfilled his job yet, I’m helping him” said the man in green 

“Leave Dream.” Phill said taking a step closer to them 

“Wibur, remember, “it was never meant to be.”” 

Wilbur gasps as he stands up 

“Wilbur! This isn’t right!” The hybrid said 

Wilbur broke into a sob as he got more conflicted. 

Dream took a step towards Wilbur, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m here for you Wilbur, all you have to do is press the button.” Dream said as Phill took another step causing Dream to remove his hand taking a step back. 

Phill ran up to the insane man, hugging him “it’s okay Will, I’m here for you.” Ranboo and Karl then took this as a sign to leave Ranboo then finding a book opening it up lead him to find rows he quickly pulled out two pens handing one to Karl, filling out the information to go back to the present having both of the time travelers sign and then, black. 

Ranboo heard a knock casing him to slowly open his eyes. He was by the same chest where he found the book. Another knock startled him going to answer the door. He opened the door to a familiar face, Tubbo. 

“Hey! Me and Wilbur were going to go visit Techno! Would you like to come along?” Ranboo sighs in relief at the name Wilbur. “Wait- how’s L’manburg?...” the hybrid asked. 

“Just as it was yesterday silly! Some injuries from the war but other than that everything is well! We can pass by, Wilbur will probably be there anyway.” Ranboo nodded 

They walked to L’manburg, Ranboo happy to see it not blown up, looking for someone. He then couldn’t believe his eyes, it was Wilbur, alive. 

“Wilbur! I brought Ranboo is that okay?” Tubbo asks Wilbur chuckles “of course that’s fine, let’s go.” 

With that they headed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the crippling angst and verbal abuse. At least my other comfort streamer is crying this time instead of Ranboo. Poor Wilbur, at least he gets a hug. I’m kinda not proud of this one, feel like it ended just to end. Oh well will probably continue this in another oneshot book maybe i have no clue.


	4. The forgetful therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo becomes a therapist to help anyone with their problems. His first client is a recently revived Wilbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo becomes a therapist and gives Wilbur a gift. 
> 
> Tw: not sure if there is any

The half endermen waved goodbye to Tubbo as he walked away from the hybrids office. Ranboo sat down sighing making sure everything was in order, he looked through the chest making sure there were enough books. 

Ranboo nodded closing the chest after making sure there was enough. He didn’t know how many clients he would get but, it was always better to be prepared. 

Ranboo nodded to himself, that was in order. He didn’t have scheduled appointments so there was just a sign on his door letting people know if he was in or not. 

Making sure it was on the right side, he quickly jumped back into his office, on his way back to sit down, a knock then came. He quickly turned around answering it to see

“Ah! Wilbur, welcome!”  
“Uh hi, you’re Ranboo correct?”  
Ranboo nodded  
“Come in, have a set.”  
He said with a small smile. 

Wilbur walked in, taking a set.  
Ranboo walked up to the chest slowly opening it, taking a book out writing “Wilbur” on the cover. 

Ranboo took a seat next to the other. Opening the book and writing a date at the top.  
“Why do you have a book?” The older of the two asked 

“It’s so I remember, it’s always good to have it written down as well.”  
Ranboo said 

Wilbur nods at the hybrid  
“So what did you come to talk about?”  
Wilbur sighs “I wanted to get some things off my chest.” 

The taller of the two nodded, writing something in his book. 

“So what would you like to talk about?” Ranboo asked 

Wilbur sighs starting to speak  
“Well, it all really went down hill Schlatt came around.”  
Ranboo nodded “what did go wrong exactly?”  
“Well the first thing he did after he got elected he exiled me and Tommy causing us to make Pogtopia.”  
“I see” Ranboo said writing it down in his book. “What happened while in Pogtopia?” The hybrid asked giving a small smile of reassurance to the older, even though they weren’t making eye contact.  
The brunette sighed softly before continuing “I pretty much went insane, I scared Tommy, Dream helped me blow up L’manburg and I had my own father kill me.” The half endermen nodded writing it down in his therapy book. “Well, that sounds awful, did you have a way to Cope with you’re feelings?”  
Wilbur shook his head no, not saying anything.  
“I see, well I think I have something for you, wait here!” Ranboo said with a smile as he went into his basement. 

The therapist grabbed something, quickly running back up up to Wilbur, guitar in his hand. 

He also reached into his chest grabbing a book and then handed both to the other man. “Here, the book is for writing songs and the guitar is for instrumental of course.” 

Wilbur smiles softly “thank you, I appreciate you letting me talk about this.” Ranboo nodded “of course, whenever you feel sad or think about those events, I want you to write a song or whatever comes to mind.” 

Wilbur nodded standing up and walking towards the door. “Thank you, I’ll definitely come visit again.” The hybrid nodded and waved goodbye to his first client walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m bad at writing therapist Ranboo man. He might appear in another story and oneshot.


	5. Book of memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of House of memories but make it more Ranboo

{Verse 1}   
If you’re a Dreamer you should know the lonely moments just get lonelier   
The longer you’re lead on   
Than if you were alone   
Memories turn into fragments,   
Become a fool 

{Verse 2}   
I don't want to be afraid  
The deeper that I go  
It takes my mind away  
Those discs electrify souls  
Heart to heart and eyes to mine   
Am I the fool? 

{Chorus}   
Baby, we built this book on memories  
Make me remember now, Dream it till you see it  
And when your fantasies become past memories Promise me a place, in your book of memories

{Verse 3}   
I hear you’re voice from time to time more than I thought I wouldYou were just messing up mind and I was too young to knowThat's all that really matters, I was the fool 

{Chorus}   
Baby, we built this book on memories  
Make me remember now, Dream it till you see it  
And when your fantasies become past memories   
Promise me a place in your book of memories

{Bridge}  
Those thoughts of lost memory, he’ll always taunt me  
I wish I could believe you'd never wronged me  
Then will you remember me in the same way as I remember you?

{Chorus}   
Baby, we built this book on memories  
Make me remember now, Dream it till you see it  
And when your fantasies become past memories   
Promise me a place  
Baby, we built this book on memories  
Make me remember now, Dream it till you see it  
And when your fantasies become past memories   
Promise me a place in your book of memories


	6. The flower field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo takes Ranboo to a flower field to help him calm down after a panic attack in his panic room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Tubbo finds Ranboo on the floor in his panic room seeming to be having a panic attack, Tubbo helps him by taking him to a flower field he and Tommy used to visit. 
> 
> Tw: mentions of manipulation

Ranboo sighed softly to himself. He had sat down in his panic room to try and collect his thoughts. He had his memory book with him just in case, he never knew when he needed it of course. He took a deep breath closing his eyes and letting his mind wonder. 

He found himself in the prison. He looked around the cell that he was in, the prison was of course Pandora’s vault and he found his cell mate, Dream. 

The hybrid took a deep breath before speaking to his “cell mate”. 

“Why am I here?” Ranboo asked the masked man. 

“What do you mean? I’m surprised you haven’t been here sooner actually.” 

The half endermen looked at the man confused “what do you mean? We have barely interacted.” Ranboo said to the other. 

“What do you mean? I’ve definitely talked to you more than I have anyone else on this server.” 

Ranboo sighs “you’re trying to scare me. I know what you’re doing.” The hybrid said, the masked man tilted his head at the other “what do you mean? Why would I try and scare you?” The dirty blonde said 

The half endermen frowns at him “ok, well I’m here to tell you all the things you did wrong. I don’t think that’s something to turn a blind eye at and just say that you’re surprised that I didn’t come sooner.” 

“I don’t know seems pretty exciting to me. You’ve finally come to visit me of course.” 

Why did he keep saying that? 

Ranboo sighs and shakes it off. “Well-“ “wake up Ranboo” 

“I-what?” “Wake up, you know what you did. It’s time to own up to it.” 

The hybrid looked away from the blonde. His breath Hitched, “I didn’t do anything-“ “I’m not even real.” Ranboo looks back at Dream “what do you-“ 

He was gone, like he was never there in the first place. 

“What?” He started to hyperventilate without realizing “did I? Did I burn down the community house?” 

“Ranboo!” A voice   
“Ranboo! Are you okay?! Please answer me!”   
Ranboo slowly felt his eyes open, “Tubbo...?” Ranboo said quietly 

The brunette smiled “thank god you’re okay!” He said as he hybrid slowly sat up, he looked around, panic room. He then felt water, he was crying. 

Tubbo wiped away his tears and slowly got him off the ground leading him out of the room. 

“What happened? Do you want to talk about?” 

Ranboo shook his head no. He wasn’t ready to tell to tell him about the Dream voice. 

Tubbo nodded “I see, well do you want to go to a special place I know? I think it might help you calm down.” 

The hybrid nodded curious of what this place could be. “Close you’re eyes, I’ll guide you!” The half endermen nodded closing his eyes. 

After about five minutes they got to their destination. “You can open you’re eyes now.” He said softly 

The hybrid did as he was told and he was meet with the sight of... a beautiful flower field. Ranboo blinks as he was lead to sit down. He looked around him. There were many different types of flowers as well as bees. There were tables and bunnies as well as chests full of food and potions. The entrance had a archway as a greeting to everyone who entered this beautiful scene. 

As he took it all in he felt something on his head with a “plop!” From Tubbo, a flower crown. He looked over at the other earring a smile from the other. The half endermen smiled back “This is really nice... thank you Tubbo.” 

“No problem! I hoped you would like it here!” 

Ranboo laid down, he smiled and then accidentally fell asleep. Tubbo smiles and starts to make more flower crowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Trying to write more fluff after all the angst I’ve been writing. I struggled but I hope you liked it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I’m gonna update whenever I want so expect random updates also please give me tips I’m new to writing and even newer to writing the Dream smp cast also in this one L’man Is getting rebuilt after it got blown up


End file.
